Breaking the Habit
by Invader Nav
Summary: Nny's finally decided enough is enough. So tonight he's breaking the habit. And little Todd sees the whole thing. I do not own the song "Breaking the Habit." Warning: character death.


**A sad little one-shot song fic. I'm gonna cry! *sniff* Inspired by the song by Linkin Park. I do not own the song "Breaking the Habit, nor do I own the opening lines. Inspired by a video I saw on youtube.**

**Breaking the Habit**

'Dear die-ary,

I don't know if I can change the way I am...

I have to make a recision soon.

The pain is too overwhelming,

so tonight,

I'm breaking the habit...'

Nny sighed as he closed his Die-ary for what would be the last time. His search for answers pertaining to his past had unearthed nothing. Which simply meant... he was nothing.

He knew what he would do, and he knew he had to do it soon.

Tonight in fact.

Tonight he was breaking the habit...

Looking out the window, Johnny knew no one would miss him. Why would they? He had made this decision, not Psycho Doughboy. He knew if the God-forsaken styrophome piece of shit was still around, it would be overjoyed at what he was about to do. But Nny wasn't doing this for him. Or for anybody. He was doing it for himself.

Day after day, going through the same thing time after time. He needed to stop this Hell cycle. And he was. Closing his eyes, Nny started to do something he never thought he'd do.

He started to sing.

"Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again"

He opened his tear brimmed, brown eyes.

"You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again"

He took a shuddering breath before continuing.

"I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused"

He picked up his Happy Noodle Boy model and held it so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream.

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean."

Nny drew his arm back, eyes fixed on the glass case on the wall.

"I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright.

So I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight"

As he through the model, young Todd from next door was alarmed to hear the sound of shattering glass from next door.

Nny reached inside the broken gun case, not caring for the scratches he received and grabbed the gun.

"Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again"

Little Todd crawled out of bed and out the door, curious as to the sounds of - was that really his neighbor singing?

"I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused"

Johnny loaded the gun. He wasn't turning back.

"I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream.

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean.

"I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright.

So I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight"

Johnny turned to the Bloody Wall. The damned thing that had controlled him for so long now stood dry.

"I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one that falls

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends"

Taking a deep breath, Nny put the gun to his temple, tears streaming down his ghostly pale face.

Todd ever so cautiously opened the door, alarmed to see his neighbor holding a gun to his head. 'What is he doing?'

"I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

to show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So, I'm breaking the habit"

Nny closed his eyes.

Todd stepped into the room.

"I'm breaking the habit"

Johnny gripped the gun so hard his hand became numb.

Todd was now standing right behind his neighbor.

"I'm breaking the habit-"

"Nny?"

Johnny was so startled by the voice that it only seemed natural what his first instinct was what he did.

He pulled the trigger.

As the gun fired, Todd let out a horrified scream when his neighbor fell to the floor, blood gushing out of his head wound.

"NNY!"

Johnny's limp body fell with a sickening 'thud' on the concrete floor, dazing his vision even more.

Todd was on his knees by him in an instant.

"Nny! Get up! You can't die! Nny! NNY!"

Johnny looked up into the terror stricken face of his young companion.

"Hey Squee. I didn't know you stopped by. Kind of came at a bad time."

Tears slid down young Todd's face as he looked down at his dying friend.

His only friend.

"How selfish of me.", Johnny whispered, attempting to shake his head, which resulted in him wincing. "I forgot all about you."

Todd's lower lip quivered as he listened to Nny's last words.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you on such short notice, Squeeqee. And with no one to protect you from the evils of this world. Shit, that's not good."

"You're not leaving.", Todd croaked, shaking his head. He wouldn't let Nny leave.

"I'm sorry Squee, but I don't really have a choice in the matter now. I fear I've lost too much blood. Heh, I could have really used this for the Wall."

Todd tried his best to choke up the sobs that were bubling up inside his chest.

"I'll get you help. I can get Daddy to take you to the hospital. The doctors can fix you."

Nny smiled at Todd, something the child had hardly ever seen without being frightened before or afterwards.

"No, it's okay Squee. You don't have to do that. Just promise me one thing. You won't ever stop trying, okay?"

Todd nodded his head vigorously. Anything for his best friend.

"Well then", Johnny said, closing his eyes one last time," I guess all I have to say is...

Good luck, Squee."

These were the last words Nny spoke before he died.

"NO, COME BACK NNY!", Todd screamed.

He buried his face in the chest of his dead friend, unable to hear a heart beat. He didn't even try to hold back his tears.

"No! Please, come back! Please!"

Todd hugged Johnny's limp body, never wanting to let go, for fear he would completely disappear if he did.

"Please come back! Nny, PLEASE!"

Nny didn't reply.

He couldn't reply.

"SOMEBODY, ANYBODY! HELP ME!", Todd screamed.

It was no use.

Even if someone had heard Squee, there was nothing they could do.

Nny was gone.

Dead.

Todd sat there sobbing, clutching the body of his best friend to his heaving chest.

Opening his eyes, looking down onto the scarred, pale face, he whispered,

"I promise."

**I'm gonna go cry now, kay.**


End file.
